


Weather

by dgraymanz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, M/M, Sad Ending, a really sad fic about weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgraymanz/pseuds/dgraymanz
Summary: Yuuri blamed the weather. Of course it was the atmosphere doing this to him, with the cold winds, snowy grounds, and cloudy skies in the middle of november, it was just the weather.





	Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad short story. Enjoy the tears.

Yuuri was sad. He hated the term, according to the second addition of the 20-volume Oxford English dictionary there are 171,476 words in the english language, and all he could come up with was "sad"...but that was all he felt. He wasn't happy but he wasn't shattered inside, he was simply sad. Yuuri blamed the weather. Of course it was the atmosphere doing this to him, with the cold winds, snowy grounds, and cloudy skies in the middle of november, it was just the weather.

Yuuri was feeling more sad. He still blamed the earth around him because what other reasons did he have to be sad? He had everything he could've ever wanted, he had a warm home, a family that loves him, and there were people that cared for him. It would be selfish for him to be "depressed" when he had all these positive things around him. It was advancing Christmas time, so there was snow on the ground and if you dared to leave a building without a jacket, you risked frostbite.   
"I'll be happier when the holiday comes around," Yuuri thought to himself, once his family was with him of course he'd be fully happy. "It's just the weather. It'll be better once spring arrives."

That winter was long and cold; January came and the snow still lay on the icy ground. Then, came February and there was hardly a difference. Then March came, and the world got a little better. The snow and ice melted, the birds had returned from their long trip south, flowers began to bloom and show signs of life.   
Then Yuuri met Viktor. Viktor was perfect in every sense of the word. He had the most beautiful smile and eyes, the most beautiful laugh and he made Yuuri' sadness go away for a little bit. Viktor was his personal sunshine. Always warming him up when the weather could not. "As long as I have Viktor," he thought, "the weather won't bother me."

That's how it went. Viktor stayed and slowly, Yuuri wasn't sad anymore. Yuuri found himself doing everything in his power to make sure Viktor was as happy as could be. Yuuri was feeling better then he had in months, and he had only Viktor to thank for that. All was well until one day, Viktor came to Yuuri with sad eyes and told him that he was leaving. Yuuri could feel the stitching on his heart, that Viktor had worked so hard to patch up, slowly coming undone. And with that, Viktor walked out the door.   
"He'll be back" Yuuri whispered to himself, "He'll come back. He has to."

Yuuri was okay for about a week. Then Viktor stopped answering his messages. Yuuri woke up one morning, reached for his phone to text Viktor that he loves him, a routine that had began even before Viktor had left. When Yuuri clicked on the contact that bore Viktor's name and a bunch of lovey dovey emojis surrounding it and typed his message, he was a little bit shocked when Viktor didn't answer because it wasn't early in the morning. Realizing how stupid he was for worrying he tucked the worry inside his brain and began the struggle of getting out of bed but no matter how hard Yuuri tried, he just simply wasn't able to push away the worry.   
"Jesus Yuuri," he thought to himself, "he's got a life, unlike you. Calm the hell down," and he tried, he really did. Eventually, it was three am a week later when it shattered in his face. Viktor wasn't going to respond, he was truly gone. It was raining that night, but Yuuri didn't think his sadness was from the weather this time.


End file.
